Fartudinous Five
Not to be confused with The Devil Not to be confused with N00b Not to be confused with The Upside Down Show! The Fartudinous Five '(formerly known as the ''Fartudinous Four) are a crime-fighting team and the arch nemeses of Doctor Doom. They consist of five members (I bet it's a surprise that there's five people in the Fartudinous Five, eh?), Shoop Da Whoop, The King of Hyrule, Banana, Sawneek, and Malleo. Here are their powers: *'''Shoop Da Whoop: He can FIRE HIS LAZOR!!!!!!!!! *'King of Hyrule '(also known as King Harkinian): He says MAH BOI! until you can't take it anymore. Now that's harsh. *'Banana': IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!!PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!!PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!!PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!!PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!!PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!!PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!!PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!!PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!!PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!!PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!!PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!!PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!!PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!!PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!!PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!!PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!!PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!!PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!!PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!! *'Malleo': He creeps you out with his, um..... strange words..... you don't wanna know what kind of words I'm talking about. But I think you already know what kind of words I mean. He also wields a giant Fire Flower. *'Sawneek': The newest member of the Fartudinous Five. He can shoot deadly rings from his index finger, and possesses the power of super speed. "If someone tries to do something that we don't approve of, THAT'S NOOO GOOD!" Movies *'The Fartudinous Four': This film details the formation of Trollopolis' very own crime-fighting team. The King of Hyrule, noticing a surge in crime rates in Trollopolis, decides to form a team dedicated to protecting the fair city. Searching far and wide, the King of Hyrule eventually finds the greatest warriors the Internet has ever known: Shoop Da Whoop, Banana, and Malleo (Weegee wouldn't answer the King of Hyrule's phone calls). Together, these men work to defeat the forces of Doctor Doom as the'' Fartudinous Four''. This film was both a financial and critical success, enjoying unparalleled ticket sales during its movie theatre launch. *'The Fartudinous Five - IN SPACE': After the Fartudinous Four defeated Doctor Doom in the first film, the cunning mastermind has hatched a new plan: he'll obliterate the universe! In order to fulfill his desires, Doctor Doom gains the assistance of two doctors as evil as him: the unabashedly criminal Doctor Rabbit, and the incredibly attractive Doctor Robotnik. Doctor Robotnik's own nemesis, Sawneek, goes to warn the Fartudinous Four about this upcoming danger. The King of Hyrule invites Sawneek into the team, and the Fartudinous Four becomes the Fartudinous Five! Can they defeat Doctor Doom yet again? Much unlike the first film, this movie got appalling reviews across the board, and it suffered unbelievably low ticket sales. *A third film was planned, The Fartudinous Six - Doin' the Time Warp Again, but the studio that produced the previous two films went bankrupt before they could begin work on it. On top of that, Chuck Norris, who was going to star aside the Fartudinous Five, roundhouse kicked the director so this trainwreck of a movie would never be produced. Ever. Because you don't mess with Chuck Norris. Category:Imbeciles Category:∫¬å®©BLARGIN' BLARG!!!!!!!!! Category:Stupid Stuff Category:Evil Stuff Category:Things to Fear Category:Things to Ridicule Category:Memes Category:Everything Category:Fartudinous Four Category:Fartudinous Five Category:Popular Category:MMMS